


Gynophilia

by OneEntireBee



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bugs & Insects, F/F, Trans Female Character, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneEntireBee/pseuds/OneEntireBee
Summary: An entomologist gets a happy surprise after falling in bed with a woman of theNeotrogla brasiliensisvariety.





	Gynophilia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wimblydonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/gifts).



“Miss Annie. You appear to be afraid.”

“I do? Sorry, I didn’t mean to give you that impression. Er, that is — I’m not.”

“I admit my understanding of human body language is lacking. But you are nervous. Do you feel our bodies are too incompatible? Or do you find me unattractive after all?”

“No, not at all! Damn it, it’s just, I’m. . .”

“Is the environment not to your liking? No one will find us here, I assure you. I suppose we could relocate to your home, but I fear other humans would be alarmed at my appearance. We could return to the communal cave, but the others would wish to watch us. They’re fascinated with my tales of you.”

The human, sweet and bashful, covered her face with her hands. “It’s not you, Lia. And it’s not the place. It’s me.”

Lia extended her feelers, running them gently over the back of Annie’s hands. They were shaking, and higher than average in temperature. “Miss Annie. I did not mean to pressure you. If you do not wish—”

“I do!” Annie dropped her hands to her lap. They were seated in a field far away from the hubs of both insect and human life. Grass tickled the sensitive underside of Lia’s abdomen and brushed against her wings. She wondered if human skin felt the sensation as strongly. Annie’s legs were long and muscular, built by years working outdoors. Lia would have been happy to spend hours simply touching them.

“I do,” Annie repeated. “Lia, you’ve been kinder to me than I could have hoped for. You’re beautiful, and I’m flattered that you’re interested in me, but you’re. . . a woman. And so am I, but there’s—”

Lia’s antennae perked up. “Is that the issue? You would prefer a male partner?”

“No, no! I like women! Oh my God, I’m sorry, it’s not easy for me to come out and say.”

Lia swept forward, pressing herself against Annie’s side. “Something worries you. I do not understand. Tell me clearly: Do you desire me?”

Annie smiled in spite of her nerves, nuzzling her nose against the tip of one of Lia’s mandibles. “I do. God, I do. I came her for research, but I stayed for you.”

“That is a relief. Miss Annie, you have been a wonderful surprise. You are the first human to reach out to our kind who has not treated me as an abnormality. You are the first human who has treated me as an equal. And you are the first human I have found myself lusting after.”

Annie laughed. Lia’s bluntness was charming, sometimes. 

“So, I assure you: Whatever troubles you, it is not enough to change the fact that I want you. Now, and as long as you will have me.”

Annie let out a breath she’d been holding for too long and shifted, wrapping Lia in a hug that enveloped most of her body. Insectwomen, on average, were smaller than their human counterparts, and Annie was already tall. “You’ve got a pretty smooth mouth for someone with mandibles.”

They couldn’t really kiss — Lia’s face wasn’t built that way. But they laid in the grass, cuddling and touching every exposed inch of their bodies. Annie raked her fingers down Lia’s translucent wings, enjoying the pleased shudders it got her. Lia had always been fascinated with Annie’s hair, and now she petted and scratched the human’s scalp eagerly before climbing on top of her thighs. 

Annie stared up at her, framed by hair and grass, and smiled. “I know I’m your first human, but you’re my first insect, too. Just don’t spring any surprise eggs on me and we’ll be fine.”

Lia cocked her head. “We are both women. You would not be able to fertilize my eggs.”

Annie averted her gaze. “Yeah, so. About that. I’m not. . . exactly equipped with the, um, standard set of lady bits.”

Lia watched, bemused, as Annie unbuttoned her work shorts, reached in, and pulled out a half-hard cock. Annie stayed quiet, searching Lia’s face for a reaction.

The insectwoman leaned down and examined the organ closely, antennae twitching. Her glossy, segmented eyes, perpetually widened, were unreadable. “Is this what you were concerned about?”

“Yeah.”

Lia’s feelers brushed along the sides of Annie’s cock, feather light. Annie bit her lip. She wanted to lean into the touch, to ask for more, but Lia had given no indication —

“Oh!” Lia exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. “I understand! You don’t have barbs!”

Annie blinked. “I. . . I mean, I don’t, but. . .”

“Don’t worry,” Lia insisted, patting the human’s legs. “A few girls every year are born with smooth gynosomes. It makes getting pregnant more difficult, but it’s nothing to be ashamed of!”

“Smooth what?” At this point, it occurred to Annie that she should have spent more time on asking the neotrogla about their reproductive anatomy, and less time flirting with their chosen representative.

Well, no. She didn’t regret a moment she’d spent wondering if the signals she was picking up from Lia meant what she thought they met. Especially not now, as Lia shed her own clothing. The silken garments - made out of actual silk their species produced - fell from her hips, and left Annie staring at a cock nearly as large as her own. It was translucent, pointed, and coated with spiky protrusions all along its length.

“Gynosome,” Annie repeated, dumbfounded. High school biology vocabulary floated back to her. _Gyno_. Relating to the female. That was a good word. She liked that word.

Lia straddled her once more and pressed their hips close, rubbing their cocks against one another. The spikes didn’t feel painful, yet, but Lia was still soft. 

“I’m learning a lot today,” Annie commented, bringing her hands up to rest on Lia’s slender hips. Lia wriggled at her touch, grinning as well as she could around her mouthparts. 

“Would you like to learn more?”

She would. Even if it meant figuring out how to deal with the so-called barbs that were scaring her a little. Even if it meant overcoming her own nerves and hangups that had all turned out to be for nothing. If it was for Lia, she’d make it work. 

“Yes. Absolutely, yes.”


End file.
